Phase 1/World 3/3-2
*In order to get to Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers lead by a light cruiser (i.e., CL + 5 DDs) or a full destroyer fleet. Using any other types of ships will direct you to Node A. **As of 17 July 2015, Light Cruisers are allowed as flagships for map completion. Previously, they're not. Note that the Light Cruiser must be flag ship or the fleet will be directed to Node A. **Other than at the start, branching is random. Tips *All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with double attack setup and have their stats maxed (with the exception of AA). * You are recommended to use a K2 Light Cruiser with high stats or strong utility to clear this map, with being the best CL you can use for this map. Alternatively, and are also good for helping clear the map as they have very strong stats at Kai and only a remodel level of 20. *Line Ahead is the only formation you should be using on this map. Levelling in this map *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **'Flagship:' whatever ship you want to level up. **'If you have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine since all of them can attack submarines. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 576 EXP per battle for flagship, 768 EXP for MVP, or 1152 EXP for flagship MVP. **'If you do not have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With this composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Although not as resource efficient as the first, it's more reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade well. **Having the CV/CVLx2 equipped with at least 1 fighter plane each and going to 3-2-C with double line formation can help rid of problems like having to change the ships out every few times because of low morale and can also lead to additional EXP per sortie. 'However, this is risky and may result in the loss of few buckets. ' *Visit the Leveling Guide for more details on recommended formations to use. Enemy patterns }} |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |- |A |Normal | |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |- |A |Normal | |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |C |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |C |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |- |E |Normal | |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |- |E |Normal | |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser To-Class |Destroyer Ni-Class |Destroyer Ni-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |- |H |Boss | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class |Destroyer Ni-Class |Destroyer Ni-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |- |H |Boss | |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class }} Drop list